A gestão operária da produção
Cornelius Castoriadis Uma sociedade sem exploração só é concebível, como vimos, se a gestão da produção não estiver mais localizada numa categoria social, ou seja, se a divisão estrutural da sociedade em dirigentes e executantes for abolida. Vimos igualmente que a solução do problema colocado desta forma só pode ser dada pelo próprio proletariado. Não é somente que nenhuma solução teria valor, não poderia nem mesmo ser realizada simplesmente, se não fosse reinventada pelas massas de uma maneira autônoma; nem que o problema esteja colocado numa escala que torna a cooperação ativa de milhões de indivíduos indispensável à sua solução. Mas sim que, por sua própria natureza, a solução do problema da gestão operária não cabe numa fórmula, ou, como já dissemos, que a única lei verdadeira que a sociedade socialista conhece é a atividade determinante perpétua dos organismos gestionários das massas. As considerações que se seguem não visam pois "resolver" teoricamente o problema da gestão operária - o que seria ainda uma vez uma contradição nos termos - mas esclarecer os dados do problema. Visamos somente dissipar mal-entendidos e preconceitos largamente difundidos, mostrando como o problema da gestão não se coloca, e como ele se coloca. Se julgamos que a tarefa essencial da revolução é uma tarefa negativa, a abolição da propriedade privada - que pode, efetivamente, ser realizada por decreto -, podemos pensar a revolução como que centrada sobre a "tomada do poder", logo, como um momento (que pode durar alguns dias e ser, a rigor, seguido de alguns meses ou anos de guerra civil) no qual os operários, tomando o poder, expropriam de direito e de fato os proprietários das fábricas. E, neste caso, seremos levados efetivamente a dar uma importância capital à "tomada do poder" e a um organismo construído exclusivamente para este fim. De fato, é assim que se passam as coisas durante a revolução burguesa. A sociedade nova está toda preparada no seio da antiga; as manufaturas concentram patrões e operários, as taxas que os camponeses pagam aos proprietários das terras são destituídas de qualquer função econômica, assim como os proprietários são destituídos de toda função social. Nesta sociedade, na verdade burguesa, subsiste apenas uma casca de feudalismo. Uma Bastilha derrubada, algumas cabeças cortadas, uma noite de agosto, eleitos (entre os quais muitos advogados) redigindo Constituições, leis e decretos - e pronto. Faz-se a revolução, fecha-se um período histórico e abre-se um outro. E verdade que pode acontecer uma guerra civil: a redação dos novos códigos levará alguns anos, a estrutura da administração assim como a do exército sofrerão transformações importantes. Mas o essencial da revolução está feito antes da revolução. É que, na verdade, a revolução burguesa é apenas pura negação no que se refere ao domínio econômico. Ela se baseia sobre o que já existe, limita-se a levar à legalidade um estado de fato, suprimindo uma superestrutura já irreal em si mesma. Suas limitadas construções afetam apenas esta superestrutura; a base econômica cuida de si mesma. Quer antes quer após a revolução burguesa, Q capitalismo se propaga pela própria força de suas leis pelo campo da produção mercantil que encontra diante de si. Não existe nenhuma relação entre este processo e o processo da revolução socialista. Esta não é uma simples negação de certos aspectos da ordem que a precedeu; ela é essencialmente positiva. Deve construir seu regime - não construir fábricas, mas construir novas relações de produção, das quais o desenvolvimento do capitalismo fornece apenas pressuposições. Perceberemos melhor isto relendo a passagem na qual Marx descreve a "Tendência histórica da acumulação capitalista". Pedimos desculpas por citarmos um grande trecho desta passagem: "... Desde que o modo de produção capitalista se basta a si mesmo, tomam uma nova forma a socialização progressiva do trabalho e a transformação consecutiva da terra e dos outros meios de produção em meios de produção comuns, porque são socialmente explorados, e, em seguida, a expropriação dos proprietários privados. Esta expropriação se faz através do jogo das leis imanentes da própria produção capitalista pela centralização do capital. Cada capitalista elimina muitos outros. Junto com esta centralização, ou expropriação de muitos capitalistas por alguns deles, se desenvolvem a forma cooperativa do processo de trabalho numa escala cada vez maior, a aplicação racional da ciência à técnica, a exploração sistemática do solo, a transformação dos meios particulares do trabalho em meios que s6 podem ser utilizados em comum, a economia de todos os meios de produção pela sua utilização como meios de produção de um trabalho social combinado, a entrada de todos os povos na rede do mercado mundial e, conseqüentemente, o caráter internacional do regime capitalista. Na medida em que diminui o número dos grandes capitalistas, que abarcam e monopolizam todas as vantagens deste processo de transformação, vê-se aumentar a miséria, a opressão, a escravidão, a degenerescência, a exploração, mas igualmente a revolta da classe operária que cresce sem cessar e que foi preparada, unida e organizada pelo próprio mecanismo de produção capitalista. O monopólio do capital torna-se o entrave do modo de produção que se desenvolveu com ele e por ele. A centralização dos meios de produção e a socialização do trabalho chegam a um ponto no qual elas não cabem mais no invólucro capitalista, e o fazem explodir. Soou a última hora da propriedade capitalista privada. Os expropriadores serão por sua vez expropriados."Le capitaI, tomo IV (trad. Molitor), pp. 273-274. (Pléiede, 1, p. 1239.). O que é que existe, pois, da nova sociedade, no momento em que "o invólucro capitalista explode"? Na verdade, todas as premissas: uma sociedade quase inteiramente formada por proletários, a "aplicação racional da ciência na indústria", e também, dado o grau de concentração das empresas suposto nesta passagem, a separação da propriedade das funções efetivas de direção da produção. Mas onde estão as relações de produção socialistas já realizadas no seio dessa sociedade, assim como as relações de produção burguesas existiam já na sociedade feudal? Pois é evidente que estas novas relações não podem ser simplesmente as mesmas realizadas na "socialização do processo do trabalho", a cooperação de milhares de indivíduos no seio das grandes unidades industriais; estas são relações de produção típicas do capitalismo altamente desenvolvido. A “socialização do processo de trabalho" tal como ela se dá na economia capitalista é a premissa do socialismo enquanto suprime a anarquia, o isolamento, a dispersão etc. Mas não é absolutamente uma "prefiguração" ou um "embrião" de socialismo enquanto é socialização antagônica, ou seja, enquanto reproduz e aprofunda a divisão entre a massa de executantes e uma classe de dirigentes. Ao mesmo tempo em que os produtores estão submetidos a uma disciplina coletiva, que as condições de produção são unificadas entre setores e localidades, que as tarefas produtivas se tornam permutáveis, observa-se no outro pólo não somente um número decrescente de capitalistas com uma função cada vez mais parasitária, mas também a constituição de um aparelho separado de direção da produção. Ora, as relações de produção socialistas são aquelas que excluem a existência separada de uma categoria fixa e estável de dirigentes da produção. Vê-se, pois, que o ponto de partida de sua realização só pode ser a destruição do poder da burguesia ou da burocracia. A transformação capitalista da sociedade termina com a revolução burguesa, a transformação socialista começa com a revolução proletária. A evolução moderna suprimiu por si mesma alguns aspectos do problema da gestão considerados outrora como determinantes. De um lado, o trabalho de direção tornou-se um trabalho assalariado, como já o indicava Engels; de outro lado, ele se tornou também um trabalho coletivo de execução.Ver o artigo de Ph. Guilaume, Machinisme et prolétariat, no nº 7 de Socialisme ou Barbarie (em particular p. 59 e seguintes). As "tarefas" de organização do trabalho que antigamente cabiam ao patrão assessorado por alguns engenheiros, são agora executadas por escritórios que agrupam centenas ou milhares de pessoas, que são elas mesmas executantes assalariadas e avulsas. O outro grupo de tarefas tradicionais de direção, em suma, a integração da empresa no conjunto da economia e, em particular, o "estudo" ou o "faro" do mercado (natureza, qualidade, preço de fabricação demandada, modificações na escala de produção etc.), já havia sido transformado em sua natureza com os monopólios; ele se transformou também em sua forma de execução, porque o essencial é agora executado por um aparelho coletivo de prospeção do mercado, de estudo dos gostos dos consumidores, de venda do produto etc. Isto no caso do capitalismo monopolista. Quando a propriedade privada dá lugar à propriedade estatal, como no capitalismo burocrático (total), um aparelho central de coordenação do funcionamento das empresas toma o lugar do mercado como "regulador" e dos aparelhos próprios de cada empresa; é a burocracia planificadora central, cuja "necessidade" econômica decorreria precisamente, segundo seus defensores, destas funções de coordenação. É inútil discutir este sofisma. Assinalemos simplesmente de passagem que os advogados da burocracia demonstram, num primeiro momento, que os patrões são dispensáveis, pois pode-se fazer funcionar a economia segundo um plano, e, num segundo momento, que, para funcionar, o plano necessita de patrões de outro tipo. Pois - e é isto que nos interessa - o problema da coordenação da atividade das empresas e dos setores produtivos após a supressão do mercado, ou seja, o problema da planificação, está já virtualmente suprimido pela técnica moderna. O método de LeontiefExpusemos alguns conceitos fundamentais deste método no artigo "Sur Ia dynamique du capitalisme", publicado no nº 12 de Socialisme ou Barbarie (p. 17 e seguintes). Ver também Leontief e outros, Studies in the Structure of Amerikan Economy, 1953. , mesmo em seu estado atualRestrição importante, pois as aplicações práticas deste método quase não foram desenvolvidas até hoje, por razões evidentes elimina qualquer significação "política" ou econômica" do problema da coordenação dos diversos setores ou das diversas empresas. Pois permite, se o volume de produção desejada de objetos de utilização final estiver fixado, determinar as conseqüências para o conjunto de setores, de regiões e de empresas, sob a forma de objetivos de produção a serem atingidos por tal unidade num tal espaço de tempo. Permite ao mesmo tempo um grande grau de maleabilidade, porque torna possível, se se quiser modificar um plano em processo de execução, tirar as implicações práticas desta modificação. Combinado com outros métodos modernosVer T. Koopmans, Activity Analysis of Production and AIlocation, 1951. , permite escolher, uma vez fixados os objetivos globais, os métodos ótimos de realização, e ao mesmo tempo definir estes métodos em detalhes para toda a economia. Em poucas palavras, a totalidade da "atividade planificadora" da burocracia russa, por exemplo, poderia desde já ser transferida para uma máquina eletrônica. O problema só se coloca, pois, nos dois extremos da atividade econômica: no nível mais particular, a saber, traduzir o objetivo de produção de tal fábrica em objetivo de produção para cada grupo de operários das seções desta fábrica, e no nível universal, a saber, fixar os objetivos de produção de bens de utilização final para o conjunto da economia. Nos dois casos, o problema só existe porque há - e haverá ainda mais numa sociedade socialista - um desenvolvimento técnico (no sentido amplo do termo). Efetivamente, é claro que com uma técnica estável, o tipo de solução (senão as próprias soluções que variarão em seu teor preciso se houver modificação) seria estabelecido de uma vez por todas, quer se trate da repartição de tarefas no interior de uma seção (perfeitamente compatível com a permutabilidade dos produtores nas diferentes funções), quer da determinação de produtos de utilização final. Será a modificação incessante de combinações produtivas e de objetivos finais que criará o terreno no qual deverá se exercer a gestão coletiva. Categoria:Escritos de Cornelius Castoriadis